The Kingdom 2:Seiya and Satoshii Book II
by hotohori121
Summary: The Sequel to Book I- This takes place in Crystal Tokyo, This Book is still being written as we speak!!!


Hoshi paused as she sighed, sitting down as she listened to their   
agent blab on the phone within the concert hall. ..she just felt too   
weird right then..and couldn't handle it.  
  
Satoshi sat back and smirked innocently. "what's wrong Hoshi-san?"  
  
"...I don't know..it just....feels horrible. Something evil..something   
bad. .." replied Hoshi as she stood up and walked across the shrine   
floor.  
  
"...I know." sighed Satoshi sitting down. "..I don't like it either.."  
  
The two lived in a crystal shrine nearby and were rather quiet most of   
the time..unless they were performing. The two loved to sing..it was   
their hobby. they were the Sakura Hoshi.  
  
  
  
Satoshi sighed seeing the fans outside of the blinds an quickly   
closed them, leaning backwards in her kimono. "..I hate this!"  
  
Another one of her agents came running in."It has been approved. The   
Concert of the Century has been approved....the best girl band....the   
best boy band.........this is gonna be awesome........" the agent   
replied to the agent on the phone.   
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hiya. This is John Williams. Part One is completed. A lot has   
happened since then.  
  
First off, Satoshii and Hoshii had disappeared to who knows where.   
Thanks to Galaxia, they just vanished. The three Lights do not know   
where they are.....  
  
Taiki was the luckiest of the three. Celes stayed alive and they   
eventually got married. They had a child...  
  
Yaten turned cold, Egotistical after Hoshii's disappearance. He was   
very harsh toward his two brothers and Celes.   
  
Seiya was the saddest of the three, always moping around.He misses   
his beloved Sato-chan.   
  
And where are Satoshii and Hoshii....  
  
Part two(of three)-The return of the Princess!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
....The blinding light scorched his eyes as the prayer tower lit up.   
When the light vanished, so did Satoshi and Hoshi.......  
  
Seiya held a necklace he was given by Satoshii seconds before she   
vanished. He did not remember this, it happened so suddenly. He was   
heartbroken again and again. Even the princess of the Moon Kingdom,   
the Neo Queen Serenity, couldn't confort his aching heart. He sat in   
hir room, high over Crystal Tokyo, all alone and waiting......  
  
Chibiusa came into the room. She looked at him, only hearing stories   
about him. And he looked really sad.  
  
"Seiya-san? What's wrong? Mommy wants to talk to you, and the other   
three Lights. Please come." Chibiusa ran out the door.  
  
Seiya looked outside at Chibiusa running towards Neo Queen Serenity.   
Serenity looked up at Seiya. "I guess this is about as good time as   
any," and walked downstairs.  
  
  
  
Yaten came bounding, his attitude very horrible as usual as he and   
Taiki both came walking after Seiya miserably...  
  
Kara Akane Williams looked over the horizon over Crystal   
Tokyo"...It's just like my Ancestors wrote about......It's huge!!!"   
She entered the city" I must stop her at all costs.....or this whole   
planet, no, this whole galaxy is doomed..."   
  
  
Yaten stormed out, obviously upset....  
  
Seiya and Taiki both sighed. "He's been like this ever since he lost   
Hoshi......All Dark. He loves and misses her. That's why he hates   
this so-called Sakura Hoshi. But me and Taiki both agree.....It would   
be the best to do what we do best....Sing our message."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled." Yes, you need to get out of that room   
sometimes.....Do this, for all you have worked for the past 2000   
years...."  
  
Seiya smiled back. "Ok, We'll do it. For Satoshii's sake, we'll do   
it!"  
  
Taiki displayed a sign of approval.  
  
Satoshi sighed as she sat up, glancing to Hoshi who was getting ready   
to go out. "..Wher eare you going?"  
---  
Yaten just kept muttering..he was p.o-ed....very.....  
  
Yaten was still pretty infuriated, The Sakura Hoshi was her band and   
her band alone...Not some upstarts.....He was so infuriated he did   
not see Hoshi walking his way. He plowed right into her and they both   
fell.  
  
Hoshi blinked as she stood up slowly, then looked at Yaten a second   
and paused, blinking. "..Oh... .I'm sorry. I didn't mean too....!!!   
...Y...Y...Yaten!?"  
  
  
Yaten looked at this girl and suddenly realised it. "Hoshi?" He asked   
just to make sure.........  
  
  
  
Hoshi's eyes were probably the size of baseballs now. "...Mhm..yep.."  
  
But she couldn't hold it in and frenched him right there on the street   
infront of EVERYONE!  
  
Celes~  
  
She was in her bedroom laying on the bed but she couldnt sleep... 'So   
much has happened, Hoshi and Satoshii's disapearence, I got married   
to Taiki wich my parents didnt mind and I have a baby boy WoW time   
flies fast but instinct tells me Hoshi and Satoshii will come back...   
Yes they just couldnt disapear to thin air they must be somewhere'she   
tought as she laid in the bed with her black night gown.The baby started crying. "Whats wrong Cecil, my boy?   
No crying or I'll tell your dad"she said. The baby stoped crying when   
Celes picked him up. "Oh, someone needs diaper changing"she said and   
she quickly changed his diaper. "Well lets go see where your dad is   
but let mom change first"she said. She grabbed her black leather   
pants with her black tank top and her see through black glittery   
jacket and wore some boots black too. She looked in the mirror. "Yes   
this is me, Celes..."she said looking at herself. Her hair was very   
pretty so she let it long like that and she put on some purple dark   
eye shadow 'No Celes, no lipstick just in case *giggles*'she thought   
to herself. She put a blue shirt on Cecil and some mini jeans since   
he was such a cute lil baby. "Ok lets go take a walk or at least   
maybe find Dad"she said as she cooed him. She walked around and   
around seeing the sights.  
  
  
Yaten knew then and only then, that Hoshi was back. Back in his   
arms....and going balistic on him....  
  
"Hoshi? But how did you survive? You vanished 2000 years ago......"  
  
  
  
Hoshi blinked at Yaten and paused..still going balistic on him.   
"....It's been that long!?!?. ..well, it kind of.. .killed us. ..so we   
were reincarnated. ..as we were meant to be before with the rest of   
the inner senshi. ..but we weren't. Satoshi doesn't remember much   
about the past though..her mind is still clouded. ..I don't know   
why... .Yaten.. . .I'm so very sorry. ... .I understnad if you've.   
..found another girl.."  
  
She looekd down and away...  
---  
Satoshi sighed slightly as she sat on the roof, still tanning.. .  
  
  
Yaten looked into Hoshi's eyes."The past two thousand years has been   
a nightmare, ever since that day...."He hugged her, and kissed her,   
the hurt going away.  
  
  
Seiya and Taiki were walking in the courtyard, and Seiya looked up.   
He thought he saw a girl."Satoshi???" He rubbed his eye, and the girl   
vanished. He looked at Taiki, and shrugged.  
  
Hoshi kissed back...she didn't want to let go...ever...ever again.  
  
Satoshi sighed as she walked down the street, her denem short covering   
the most important of features...while meanwhile most of the men on   
the street were dropping their icecreams and drooling. She shook her   
head as she walked right into the book store. "Hey guys!"  
  
  
Seiya continued his walk with Taiki and Neo Queen Serenity. He walked   
past a lot of Drooling guys as he walked past the bookstore. "The   
girl must have been a knockout to have done this to all these guys."   
Seiya said as he continued.  
  
Kara continued on her journey to find them all, she passed a mother   
and a child. A few feet later, she stopped. "I feel a great good   
comming from them, especially from the child. I need to follow them."  
Kara started to walk in the same direction Celes and Cecil were going.  
  
  
Satoshi paused as she walked outside of the book store..it really was   
getting kinda late...but she didn't mind. Then blinke as she saw Hoshi   
and some guy making out on the sidewalk. "......... ._.' "  
  
Yaten looked at Satoshi. He was happy that She was reincarnated as   
well. "Seiya is gonna be REAL Happy to see you!" Yaten stated.  
  
Satoshi looked at Yaten and then looked at Hoshi. "Who's he?"  
  
"She's got amnesia. She's the only one who doesn't remember that   
tragic event." Hoshi stated.....  
  
Yaten sighed."I know! Lets have them two meet during the concert.   
That will bring them together."  
  
Satoshi blinked at Yaten and Hoshi, wondering if the two were crazy   
or something and paused. "..Are you guys feeling okay?"  
  
Hoshi blinked and sweatdropped, smirking as she hugged   
Yaten. "......oh can it Sato.."  
Yaten whispered to Hoshi." Seiya won't get it till she's on   
stage.....It will be the best for him, cause he's been brokenhearted  
for ages.Heres the plan........"  
  
Taiki walked up hearing something about Satoshi going on stage with   
Seiya, hoping to revive her memories..."Have you seen Celes?"  
  
"Here she comes, and it looks like someone is tailing her." Yaten   
thought   
  
Celes~  
  
She was walking looking to the floor when she looked up and saw Taiki   
and smiled. But something drew her attention. "Hoshi? Satoshii?"I   
said as I walked toward the group. Celes giggled as she saw Hoshi   
already all over Yaten 'how did they get here? Where did they go on   
the first place?'thought Celes. Celes gave Taiki a kiss and smiled at   
the girls. "I am glad you are back"she said.  
  
Taiki hugged Celes and smiled. "Hello, darling!" He turned. "We found   
our lost comrades, Satoshi and Hoshi"He sighed briefly. "Satoshi had   
lost all of her memory of what happened." I know exactly how to   
revive her memory....."  
  
Hoshi, Yaten, Taiki and Celes whispered to each other.  
  
Seiya looked out over Crystal Tokyo, rose in his hand, and remembered   
the past.....  
  
Satoshi and Hoshi disappeared as Galaxia made her move......  
  
He then saw her. At least, he thought he did. Two seconds later, she   
vanished without a trace.....  
  
  
Kara looked around. She then saw a young soul, looking out over   
Crystal Tokyo. She had to get a closer look as She went through the   
bushes......(could Kara have a secret crush on Seiya???) 


End file.
